Brotherhood of faith
by M.J. Apollinaire
Summary: Mark Novak, Jimmy Novak's brother, has been searching for his brother ever since he found out of his disappearance. Mark,a priest and man of the lord,along with the Winchesters must choose between serving his new "God" or getting his brother back.
1. Chapter 1

"I thought I told you both not to look for me again. I now have more important matters at hand." Said Castiel glaring at Sam and Dean.

"Well fuck me Cas, it's not like I wanted to call you. This Padre guy here made me." Dean points exasperated to the priest sitting by the table.

"Jimmy, are you there?" says the priest.

"Ah, Mark. What an honor it is to finally meet you. Jimmy has the fondest memories from you and I thank you for offering your life to my father's cause, which is now _my _cause."

Mark's puzzled expression turns to one of worry. To Dean he asks "For how long has this _thing _been taking over Jimmy's body?"

"A couple years now." Answers Dean grimly, noticing Castiel's mood change the moment the angel, now God, looks at Mark again. This time with a look of hatred.

"_This thing? _You dare to insult your lord?"

"My lord? _My Lord? _I've spent most of my life praying and serving to a God who let _you _take over my brother's body and took him away from his family. A God who also, from what I've heard from these guys," points to Sam and Dean, "deserted humanity and refused to step up to the plate and save the world. I chose him over my family and look where it's gotten me."

"It has gotten you prestige, and respect from your fellow priests as one of the best exorcists from the Vatican. You have a bigger family now, and you get the opportunity to serve me."

"Yeah? Well guess what? I am tired of this crap I refuse to live a life where I'm not happy any longer and I refuse to serve _you. Give me my brother back."_

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." says Castiel glaring at Dean, one of the private glares they saved just for each other when they wanted one to know the other was in trouble.

"I said, I want my brother back!" yells Mark lunging at Castiel who vanishes in midair making him trip and land on the floor.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Asks Sam while helping Mark to get up.

"Sorry about that, Castiel and his feathery ass hasn't been the same ever since he went to that all you can eat buffet of souls." Dean says guiding Mark to the nearest chair.

"Is there any way that we can get that thing out of my brother?" Asks Mark.

"That _thing _as you call it used to be our friend and he wasn't always like that." Says Dean defensively.

"We want him back as much as you want Jimmy back. But I'm not sure you'll ever get him back. He struck a pact with Castiel letting him take over his body forever, I'm sorry." Sam looks apologetically to Mark and hands him a drink.

"Jimmy was always a man of faith. I guess he had his reasons for doing that…Can we at least stop that asshole from being _God _at all, though? He really pissed me off." Mark gulps his drink and nods to Dean to fill up the glass again.

"That's what we're trying to do. We want our old Cas back but we need to do a lot of digging around before we can do that. You in?"

Dean looks Mark straight on, waiting for his answer. Mark gulps his second drink and rips off his white collar from his neck.

"Count me in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had been driving for days. Spending so much time in a car is not something Mark Novak was used to. In fact, he was staring to feel kind of car sick.

"You okay back there, buddy? You're looking a little green," asked Dean from the driver's seat.

"I'm fine, I'm just not used to long car rides."

"Right, being a padre and all. Didn't it bug you to be locked up all the time?"

"_Dean,_" scoffed Sam.

Dean shrugged as if meaning _what? _They had been following a lead for the past couple of days. They still hadn't heard from Castiel and they boys decided to work some cases until further notice. They though since Mark was to help them with the whole Castiel-turning-into-God issue he might as well start seeing how they worked with the demons, angels, and every single other supernatural creature out there. At this point they had to prepare him for anything. They didn't know what they might encounter in this war; whatever it was they needed him ready.

Mark tuned out Dean's voice and thought back to his niece and his sister-in-law, and how this mess started. He still could not believe it had already been a month since he received Claire's phone call.

_"Uncle Mark."_

_ "Hello sweetie, how are you?"_

_ "We're fine. We've been trying to contact you for the past couple of months but we were told you were out on a mission."_

_ "Yes, I was. Claire, what's wrong why do you sound so upset?"_

_ "Listen very carefully. You have to come home. They found us again."_

_ "Who? Claire what's going on, where's Jimmy let me talk to him."_

_ "He's gone, they got him. Just come to the cabin and look under my bed. There's a journal that will explain everything."_

_ "Who are they, Claire? Who's screaming, what's happening?"_

_ "Just find the journal. I love you Uncle Mark."_

And she was gone. He tried dialing their number again but it was disconnected. The next day he took a flight back to the states and went to the family's cabin. What he saw chilled him to the bone. Shattered windows, broken furniture, weird symbols painted with blood on the walls. He ran to Claire's room and found that it had also being ransacked. He looked under her bed and found nothing, he then proceeded to pat the bottom of the mattress until he found that something big and square had been taped to it; a journal.

Mark was a man of faith, like his brother Jimmy. Though they parted different was when it came to their religions they both still believed in the same God. Mark had just chosen to become a priest instead. Reading his nieces journal he could've sworn everything was out of a very scary fairytale. However, everything seemed to be true: the angels, demons, and his brother's disappearance. It was through this journal that he came to meet the Winchesters, and how he came to know they were friends with the angel who resided in his brother's body, and who now called himself their God. _God,_ Mark thought with disgust. What kind of God leaves his children unprotected and let's the apocalypse unravel? Better yet, what kind of God let's an innocent family man like Jimmy be dragged into this mess.

"I loved what I did. I helped people; I got rid of their demons. Their peace of mind brought peace into my life." He told Dean. Dean just nodded and kept on driving.

"We respect that. We also appreciate you helping with these cases. Ever since Castiel brought my forth wall down I'm not much of a help to Dean."

Dean looked at Sam, probably ready to say that he was wrong but Sam just shook his head and looked out the window. Mark looked at Sam and sighed. He felt sorry for the kid. Ever since they'd gotten on the road Sam's mental health only deteriorated. There were moments when he was lucid and he was able to tell dreams from reality, like right now. Then there were moments, in his sleep, where he would writhe in pain. He would scream and hit the air around him. And who was responsible for that boy's misery? _Castiel._

Mark knew he would never get his brother back, Castiel made that pretty clear. But he was not going to stop looking for his niece and his sister-in-law, and he was going to help the Winchesters get their friend back.


End file.
